


sunsets with you

by miyochii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beach Trip, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT23 (NCT), OT23 Ensemble, Party, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Sunsets, University Students, beach, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyochii/pseuds/miyochii
Summary: Doyoung is in love with Taeyong for a while now. Well, the only hindrance Doyoung has from confessing to Taeyong is himself – he doesn’t have the confidence to profess. All of a sudden, Doyoung together with Taeyong and their friends decided to go for a trip to the beach since they'll part ways after graduation. This beach trip might be Doyoung's chance. Will Doyoung finally tell Taeyong that he loves him before their trip ends?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	sunsets with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello there, reader !!
> 
> this is my first attempt in writing a fic after five whole years HAHAHAHA so bear with me hehe. first of all, i would like to say thank you to dotae for enabling me and for being my inspiration and motivation throughout the whole run of 'nini writing' !! furthermore, special mention to my beta reader: lav. thank you so much for waiting and i appreciate for heavily criticizing the og ver of this fic. i love u and cheers to more fic in the future !! last but not the least, im grateful for my supportive and lovely friends in stan twitter as they encouraged as well as motivated me to continue writing this fic hehe.
> 
> without further udo, enjoy reading this fic !! i do hope you like it <3

Doyoung's stress is finally over, or is it?

Today is Friday and he just submitted his own five chaptered research centered in Chemistry II to Professor Byun in the laboratory and just got remunerated for almost full marks. Initially, he can't believe it. But knowing he's the so-called top student of the class or favorite student of the professor, having that kind of grade might be possible considering the hardwork he exerted upon it.

Now, his only dilemma is to arrange his possessions from the locker he used for almost five years. He needs to make it vacant and probably clean it as well so a freshman can use it in the next academic year.

Time flies indeed so fast, he thinks. It’s like it’s just been a year since he started going to school. It feels like it was a week ago when he took the entrance exam together with his bestfriends. It seems like yesterday was just the day he met the boys whom he can consider as family. All Doyoung did was to let out an imperceptible sigh. He was about to head to his locker when all of a sudden, someone yelled his name.

"Doyoung-ah!"

He rotated his head and found out that it was his dearest bestfriend - Lee Taeyong, calling his name.

Undoubtedly, there is a tingling sensation inside of him whenever his bestfriend says his name. The way Taeyong calls his name is like an epitome that he's enamored of him - Doyoungie, Doie, Doyoung-ssi. Taeyong says his name with pure fondness. Oh boy, the younger finds it way too exceptional. It makes him feel like he's on the top of the world or like he won a lottery.

Going back to his senses, Taeyong queries him, "How did it go? Did Prof. Byun give you the lowest grade?"

"He did not give me the lowest” Doyoung snickered before responding, “In fact it's the highest score anyone could get."

"Wait. Seriously, he gave you that?" electrified to confirm the younger's statement, "For real? Wow, Professor Park could never give me somewhere along the line of highest marks even. It seems that Professor Byun loved your research output very much, as expected of Doyoung-ssi." Taeyong thought as he disheveled his bestfriend's hair. Doyoung grinned by the action of the older.

"How about you, hyung?"

Taeyong sighed before answering, "Ah.”

“He just gave me a grade somewhere at the line of 8.” The older added.

His jaw literally dropped at first.

Doyoung couldn't believe it. His bestfriend worked for it as he consumed a lot of sleepless nights for his research. Also, he even dumped a day full of classes just to polish his output. He nearly starved himself and didn't eat a whole day meal due to it. Thankfully, Doyoung with his frantic concerned soul is there. The older survived and ate a scrumptious dinner as the younger brought him a meal.

Oh, Taeyong deserves more - he asserts.

Doyoung suddenly rambles, "How can he give you just that grade? You literally worked hard for your output and he'll give you that remark? I will-"

"Relax." Taeyong says in an attempt to disrupt the younger’s rambling.

Taeyong mutters while patting his bestfriend's shoulders, "It's okay. It won't affect my grades a lot, believe me."

"But you literally worked hard for it. I've seen how you committed to do it and this is what you'll get? I do not accept this." the younger insisted while pouting his cheeks and crossing his arms.

"Doyoung-ah, we can't do anything about it," Taeyong said while looking into his eyes deeply - like he's looking through his soul. "Instead of worrying about me, how about we celebrate for your achievement?"

The younger rolled his eyes as he's in an apprehensive state for his bestfriend, "There's literally nothing to celebrate."

"Come on, there is.” Taeyong grins as he anticipates for Doyoung’s answer and adds, “Your research, remember? Plus it's my treat, take it or leave it?"

Doyoung can't definitely reject his bestfriend’s plea. How could he? His long time bestfriend is the one asking him out on a treat, the Lee Taeyong. A Physics major, a dancing prodigy, the so-called campus crush and _gulps_ , the one he's in love with.

"They're waiting in the cafe already. You don't want to join them?"

Oh, they're in the cafe? Doyoung ruminates twice. The 'they' denotes to Yuta, Jaehyun and Sicheng – some of their batchmates from their massive friend group.

You see, they’re part of a clique.

When they were in their first year, a disorganized (yet) club assimilated the attention of the trio – Taeyong, Doyoung and Jaehyun. As they were scrutinizing and walking in the field as it was time to sign up for a club, **_Neo Things_** caught their curiosity. This club wasn’t functional before as there was only two members which were Taeil – the founder together with Johnny. In their first year, they were fifteen. Eventually, they grew bigger and became eighteen. Now, they’re all part of a family consisting of 23 boys.

They met Yuta and Sicheng in Neo Things as well in their first initiation party, to be exact.

It appears that Doyoung can’t say no to them then. The younger ripostes, "Fine, let's go."

-o-

As they arrive in the cafe, Doyoung already saw their friends who reserved spaces for the both of them. They look so delighted and vivacious. Yuta was laughing together along with the lovers, Jaehyun and Sicheng. They must have been talking about a certain story that circulated in Neo Things or another episode of Kim Jungwoo’s adventures.

"Doyoungie, what do you want?" Taeyong queried him as he’s going to order food for the both of them.

He doesn't have the desire for any chocolate right now. The younger ate too much of it last night when he was proofreading some parts of his research. If he gets a drink or a pastry with chocolate, he's petrified he might have a sugar rush.

Doyoung retorts, "I think I want a fruit tea with less sugar and probably, pasta?"

"I'll get the same then. Oh, go ahead and seat with them now." Taeyong told him and he nodded.

On his way to the table, Doyoung apprehended that the only spot left to seat is besides Yuta and the solo chair at the right side. Taeyong can't sit right next to Yuta. His jealous ass won't permit him. Ever since he witnessed his friend's confession to his bestfriend at the gathering held at Johnny's house, he can't stop being envious whenever the both of them are together.

In all honesty, Doyoung saw it coming. He also predicted that his friend is serious upon pursuing Taeyong yet, he never realized Yuta will say it in front of many people. Doyoung admires and respects Yuta’s courage to profess his love. Doyoung could never. Well, maybe soon – he’ll find the bravery to do such thing. With these events happening, it resulted to a more clingy and possessive Doyoung over his bestfriend.

By that, he made a decision to sit beside Yuta.

"What?" Doyoung questioned as Sicheng was still stunned while Jaehyun simply smirked.

Sicheng recovers and sips his frappe before mumbling, "It just feels new to see you and Yuta sit together. I rarely see the both of you do things together eh."

Doyoung stopped for a minute, Sicheng's right.

Although he's friends with Yuta, he never tried to go out together with Yuta alone. They don't interact that much outside of their circle, even. To spice up things more, they don't even converse privately - only in the group chat they have together with the 23 boys. Maybe it's because they have an unspoken tension between the both of them which he previously didn't know where it came from, Doyoung presumes.

Yuta choked while drinking his not-so-hot-anymore Americano and retorted, "Maybe Doyoung and I should hang out a little bit more." Doyoung eyeballed Yuta after his statement. He obviously did not anticipate his friend to blurt out a thing like that easily.

"Speaking of hang out, what if we go to the beach tomorrow? The five of us?" Jaehyun suggested.

Jaehyun also augments, "I got an uncle who owns a beach resort, surely he will allow us there while we can borrow Kun's car."

"I'm up for it." Taeyong utters as he arrives just in time with a tray in his hands and sits down. The older gently gave Doyoung his food from the tray he was holding. Doyoung pronounced a 'thank you' to the older and smiled endearingly as he received his food. Don't tell Taeyong this - the younger clearly saw that his bestfriend's cheeks showed a hint of pink after what he said. Doyoung is in complete euphoria.

Remembering their current conversation, Doyoung was taken aback.

Clearly, he is not an avid fan of going to a trip. He prefers to stay inside his room. He loves to watch dramas preferably through Netflix, cook an oh-so-delicious meal and sleep rather than going outside under the heat of the scorching sun. It's a given that Doyoung loves to stay at home, his friends knows it. If it was just a stranger planning the trip, he already declined the offer beforehand. But since it was his dearest friends - gushing about going to the beach and Taeyong agreed to the plan, Doyoung felt the urge to say yes to his friends.

Oh, Doyoung originally wanted to go to the beach for a long time. But due to his seasickness, he doesn’t easily join a trip to a beach anymore. He doesn’t want to stay in his room again and didn’t fully enjoy the beach trip if ever.

Of course, Yuta will join the trip. Taeyong already told the group he will go. For sure, his friend will take this opportunity to have Taeyong's attention. Thinking about this particular thing pushes Doyoung even more to join.

Sicheng laughs as he couldn't believe his boyfriend and his plans, "Tomorrow? What if Kun hyung and Ten hyung suddenly had a plan for tomorrow?"

“Also, you won’t ask them too? Johnny hyung? Kun hyung? Ten hyung? It’ll be a batchmates trip then.” he also adds.

"I already asked Kun hyung earlier, he even offered to pay for the gas." Jaehyun said as he directly looked straight into Sicheng's eyes and potentially riling up his lover, "As for Youngho hyung, he said he’ll pass. Kun hyung said he and Ten hyung are busy for something else."

Sicheng just raised his eyebrows and gags an 'okay then'.

"Saying yes since it's the last trip before graduation." Yuta countered.

_There it is._

_Last trip before graduation, huh?_

Taeyong called him as he kept on tugging the younger's shirt, "Doie."

"Will you go? Please do." his bestfriend pleads showing his cute, puppy eyes as he pouted. Who can say no to a person especially when the person is Lee Taeyong?

Doyoung took a deep breath as he said, "I won't miss this, I'll join."

"It's settled then!"

Now, Doyoung can’t wait for it as he’s nervous, excited for it – all in one.

-o-

_Phew, finally._

Doyoung just arrived in his dorm room after hanging out with his friends at the cafe and unexpectedly visiting the arcade with Taeyong.

How did they end up in an arcade out of all places?

Well, the older kept on yanking his shirt earlier as he was desperate to get Doyoung's attention. When the younger finally looked at him, Taeyong slowly whispered that he wanted to play games with him in the city’s arcade. Doyoung instantaneously rejected his bestfriend's request as he originally wanted to sleep. But when his bestfriend pleaded him and went an extra mile - caressing his hands, Doyoung's heart back flipped. Eventually, the younger gave in to his bestfriend's request.

Certainly, he's exhausted. He honestly expected that he’ll just submit his output and return to his deep slumber. What happened in return is a day full of activities from eating in a café to playing in the arcade. Despite of this, challenging someone in a series of games and having fun makes his heart feels contented, earnest, pleased and relishing. Of course Doyoung knows what prompted this feeling. He is aware of the person that makes him feel like he's in heaven. Also, he knows that he has to tell Taeyong - not now though, but undoubtedly soon.

All of a sudden, his heart beat is progressing on a certain rate.

Doyoung is suddenly scared, excited and on top of that, nervous. _Why am I nervous about the trip?_ Nothing will happen, he assumes. But despite his assumption, there's a sudden feeling in his heart that something massive will happen. Doyoung also feels that it will really affect him. He's sure; it involves his bestfriend - Taeyong.

Maybe Yuta will confess to Taeyong again sometime in their trip.

Oh no, wait.

What if it's Taeyong confessing to Yuta instead?

He knows Taeyong for a long time already yet he is not assured when it comes to the older’s feelings as recently, Taeyong is very much guarded. He’s aware that Taeyong’s interested in boys, of course. Even when Taeyong develops a crush on someone, it’s evident and he tells Doyoung about it. But as the year passed, Taeyong did not share any newfound crush of his to the younger. Doyoung thinks maybe because Taeyong wanted to be more private or he doesn’t want to tell me about it yet. Due to this, there is a possibility of his bestfriend professing his feelings for Yuta, he thinks. As he thought of that exact scenario, Doyoung is convinced that he’ll be broken by it in any means.

_I need to tell Taeyong about what I feel._

Because of this, he decided to call Jaehyun - in hopes of getting an advice about what's he is currently dealing with. Other than Taeyong, Jaehyun had been his bestfriend for a long time already. That’s why he’s sharing his _dilemmas about love_ to him. Also, talking to Jaehyun would be beneficial since he’s in a relationship as well, he knows what to do.

[ Are you backing out, hyung? You can't just- ]

[ Jaehyunnie, I'm not! Who said I will? ] 

The younger blurts out a 'phew' before replying.

[ Then why did you call? ]

[ I am nervous. ]

Doyoung stopped for a while and took a deep breath.

[ And at the same time, I don't want to regret some things? You know that I'm, you know with Taeyongie hyung and I can't help to think- ]

[ Wait. What do you mean by 'you know' hyung? ]

[ Jaehyun, yah! You already know what I mean by that. ]

[ I don't know hyung ]

Jaehyun giggles as he added, [ Make it clear. ]

Indeed, Doyoung is shy to admit it out loud.

Doyoung never loved someone as he does with Taeyong. One might say, he fell so hard for his bestfriend. Setting this aside, Doyoung is actually the type of person who doesn't easily tell the world that he loves someone. Assuredly, he can unswervingly express to the person whom his heart desires that he loves that individual but he doesn't want to explicitly announce it to other people. He likes to keep it lowkey as well as private. He wants to let the people wander. Doyoung is reserved but when his jealous self goes into the scene, Doyoung won’t stop proclaiming his love.

[ Okay, fine. ]

The older laments as he continued.

[ I love Taeyongie. I love him so, so much and I can't help thinking. What if it's too late for me? For the both of us? Does Taeyong hyung even love me as well? Maybe he does but what if he sees me only as a friend? Maybe I should give up? It's getting into me. I think I need to tell him now. ]

[ Well hyung, just believe. ]

The younger hums, [ As for the telling part, I honestly do agree. It's been a long time since you're hiding your feelings for Taeyong hyung and you do need to confess. Nothing's late. It's up to you make the timing on the right time. Also, you're even so obvious around him and even Yuta hyung is starting to notice it too. ]

Doyoung can't believe it.

_Yuta is beginning to notice the way I'm acting around Taeyong?_

[ At first, he may probably just presume that it's because the both of you are bestfriends but look. The way the both of you act towards each other lately is different from just 'bestfriends'. Even Sichengie agrees with me. Also hyung, don't give up. Take the risk or lose the chance. You might regret in the end if you don't tell Taeyong hyung. Look at me, hyung. I gave my all, earned courage and confessed to Sicheng. Now, we’re together. Try confessing before you give up, you'll never know what will happen. One day, you might regret if you didn’t confess. ]

Undoubtedly, Doyoung was dumbfounded for a minute. Jaehyun, with Sicheng's agreement said that he and Taeyong acts toward each other differently nowadays and not as bestfriends.

_What do we act as like, then?_

Doyoung rolled his eyes and whispered, [ Of course, your boyfriend will agree with you. ]

[ Now, you're turning it against me huh? ] Jaehyun gurgled as he answered.

Doyoung simply just sniggered. Silence eloped around the atmosphere as Doyoung was slowly pondering upon Jaehyun's words of wisdom. Suddenly, his mind was too clouded. He needs to take a break.

[ Did you pack already? ]

Jaehyun chortled again, [ You did not just change the subject that fast. ]

[ But yes, I did. You should probably pack too, hyung. It's getting late.] The younger added while yawning.

[ I guess I should. ]

[ Oh hyung. Remember to take your chance before it's too late. ] Jaehyun reprimanded, [ Also, just believe. ]

[ Mhm, noted. ]

[ Good night, Jaehyunnie. Thank you. ]

[ Good night as well, Doie hyung. ]

Doyoung slept with a troubled heart and clouded mind that night.

-o-

The skies were still pitch dark when unexpectedly, Doyoung's phone kept on ringing.

Doyoung wanted to disregard it.

It’s unmistakable that he's still heavy-eyed and all. Due to his concerned ass, he can't help to think what is about. What if the call is important? What if something happened? What if someone needs assistance? He checked his alarm clock; it's just past 4 in the morning. Who could possibly be calling him? His body doesn't want to separate with his bed yet he needs to. He hurriedly turned on the lights of his room and looked for his phone.

And there it goes, Caller ID 'Yong <3' flashed upon his screen.

[ Yongie? ]

[ You finally answered. Come, open the door. ]

[ What? ]

[ I said open the door. I'm outside, it's getting cold. ]

He can't help to contemplate if he is just envisaging about Taeyong outside of his room at an early morning.

Doyoung continuously pinched his cheeks only to receive subtle pain. There, he pondered that it's real. Doyoung couldn't believe it; Taeyong's waiting outside of his room at this hour? Maybe he's just pranking me and he needs someone to talk to or bother with. The younger hastily rushed to open his door and there it goes - Taeyong in the flesh eating his favorite, sweet potatoes with his backpack ready for the trip and a bucket hat on. Still, Doyoung wasn't sure of what he's seeing as maybe it's a dream or a hallucination.

He rubs his eyes and blinks, it's really his bestfriend.

The older tittered, "Good morning Doyoung-ah." Taeyong greets him and envelops him in a hug, this made Doyoung flabbergasted and a tint of pink was palpable in his cheeks. "I told you yesterday that we'll go together to Sicheng's place right?"

Doyoung forgot that the older wanted them to do that, to be honest. Still, he returned the hug.

The younger pondered that his bestfriend already took a shower before going to his dorm. Taeyong completely smells like roses – Doyoung’s favorite flower and strawberries. How about Doyoung? He prefers not to comment more about it. Doyoung was about to release from their embrace upon realizing that he has an unpleasant scent when precipitously, Taeyong gripped him closer to his body, squishing him and decreasing the space between them. This made the younger blush even more.

"It feels so great hugging you like this, don't go." The older blurts out while burying his face in Doyoung's chest.

He got to admit the truth.

Doyoung feels the butterflies in his stomach, he truthfully does. Assuredly, they did hug a lot of times but right now, it is different. It's delicate, sweet and soft – all in one. He could feel Taeyong’s beating heart even. The younger can't contain the smile he currently has. Who wouldn't be captivated by the older? It's the Taeyong everyone admires. Even their batchmates are amazed by his godly looks. The teachers are fond of his undeniable charisma and wit.

But Doyoung didn't fall for his bestfriend just because of that, he loves Taeyong for what he is.

He is the person with the purest soul. He is the boy who lives his life with a great mindset. He is a man with a unique and distinct personality which will forever be unmatched. He is the Taeyong who shows his care and concern wholeheartedly to the people around him. He is the Taeyong who is honest with his opinions therefore making the person grounded as always. He is the Taeyong who is ready to lend his hand even if he has his own burden. He is the Taeyong who stood and stayed by his side since they were young.

It's been Taeyong from the start. In the end, it will be Taeyong too.

Doyoung suddenly interpolates, "Even if I still stink?"

Taeyong gurgles and jokingly pushes him in response. All of a sudden, his hands fell down and relaxed at Doyoung's tiny waist, encircling it. The older stares at his bestfriend's eyes - fondly for a moment. Doyoung can clearly see the sparkles within Taeyong's eyes. Indeed, it's making Doyoung go crazy.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Yong-ah?"

Doyoung added while yawning (a sign that he needs to return to his deep slumber), "Is there something wrong with me?"

Taeyong continued to gaze at Doyoung's face, like he was searching for something. After a long pause, Taeyong shook his head before countering, "Nothing, go back to your room sleepyhead. You need it."

His bestfriend is right, Taeyong is always correct.

The younger stayed up way too late packing up his things and _gulps_ , thinking what to do about the trip and about Taeyong. Overthinking always gets into Doyoung's system. Ever since he was a child, he can't sleep early whenever there's something big coming up at the next day. He can't stop weighing the possible success or failure of a certain thing. Back then, Doyoung will suddenly ramble about such things and even, burst out and do a rampage. No one can handle him before, not even his mom or dad or his older brother. No one until a certain Lee Taeyong came into his life.

Taeyong who calls him even it's after midnight just to hear Doyoung and his rants.

Taeyong who defends him whenever someone tries to speak something against Doyoung back when they're in high school.

Taeyong who motivates and inspires him to do his best always, no matter how small or big it is.

It's Taeyong.

"Mhm, I'm so sleepy." Doyoung retorted.

The older squeezes the bunny cheeks and mumbles 'cute' before responding, "Let's really go inside so you can finally return to your bed." As they entered the room, Taeyong settled down his belongings at the couch. Doyoung was about to find the comfort in his bed when suddenly, the older held his wrist.

"Yes, hyung?"

"Did you think about something again?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're sleepy. I'm presuming you kept on thinking about such things earlier and that's why you're lacking of sleep. Is it about the trip or something else?"

Oh, Taeyong sees right through him every time. Doyoung looks away and bites his lower lip. The older gently held Doyoung's hands like it's the most fragile thing in the world and cuddled it, "Doie, listen. You must have your reasons why you didn't call or even message me about it but please my bunny, relax. Breathe in and breathe out. Distract yourself from these things."

_So should I distract myself from you, then?_

Doyoung hurriedly brushes the thought away.

"Remember, I'm here for you. Okay? I believe in you." Taeyong utters.

The younger melts by his bestfriend's thoughtfulness, "I'm grateful, Taeyong. Always."

"Anytime, Doyoungie. Now go to sleep, you deserve to rest."

"Good night, Yongie."

Taeyong just beamed in response as he observed Doyoung fall asleep in his bed. The older admires the bunny - _he's so pretty_ , Taeyong thinks. He adjusts Doyoung’s blanket properly and slowly – not to disturb and wake up the younger. Taeyong was about to head to the couch and attempts to silently watch a drama not until he hears Doyoung mumbling.

The younger is probably dreaming, he assumes.

"Don't leave me."

Taeyong halted.

"Please stay with me, Yong..."

The older can feel his heart beating so fast.

Doyoung is dreaming.....with him in it?

Because of that, Taeyong had the urge to hug and cuddle him until he falls asleep. Taeyong decided to lie down beside his bestfriend, facing him as he studies the impeccable features of his dearest bestfriend. He was about to fall asleep when suddenly he remembers that they have a trip later on. Due to this, he changed his course and decides to sit in the couch and play Animal Crossing.

-o-

Doyoung woke up smelling the fragrance of a bountiful breakfast.

"You're awake, Doyoungie." Taeyong said as he ruffled his bestfriend's hair, "How was your sleep?"

"It was so good."

"Nice to hear, then."

"You cooked for us?"

"I did, I figured out you deserve to have a full stomach since we'll travelling for hours. The beach is quite far from here." Taeyong indicated.

The younger flushed at the warm gesture of his bestfriend. _Taeyong is so thoughtful and sweet_ , he thinks. In return, he relents, "Eat with me. You need to have strength too, Tae."

"Seeing you eat makes me full."

"Don't eat then." Doyoung blurts out.

"I'm kidding, you must eat hyung."

"Of course." the older states as he smiles and the both started eating their scrumptious meal together.

-o-

They’re on their way to the beach, finally.

All of them know how to drive but out of the five, only Jaehyun got his license therefore he's the one eligible to lead the trip. Doyoung actually anticipated Sicheng would sit beside him but it seems that he can't do anything. Sicheng already sat at the seat right next to the driver's seat where his boyfriend’s at. It leaves Doyoung at the right side of Taeyong while Yuta's at the left side of his bestfriend.

Honestly, Doyoung is still somnolent. He doesn't know why but there's a certain feeling inside of him that urges him to close his eyes and go to his dreamland. He was about to fall asleep when all of a sudden, Doyoung felt someone poking his left cheek.

"Yong, stop it."

The older didn't obey what he said and instead, he pinched his bestfriend's cheek.

"What is it?" Doyoung glared at him.

"You look exhausted. Figured out you should sleep."

_Oh._ _Is it way to obvious that I'm lacking of sleep?_

Taeyong puts the younger's head on his shoulder, "There, go sleep now Doie." Doyoung completely shuts his eyes and sleeps.

Taeyong looks at Doyoung's face for a moment, admiring him. Despite of what initially happened to them and to his past, Doyoung became friends with him and even stayed with him. And of course, he stayed with Doyoung too. Taeyong was taken aback when his phone notified that someone sent him a message. He hurriedly opened it and found out that it was from Sicheng. His jaw dropped as it seems like his friend caught him. The message says:

_From: Dong Sichengie, 8:39 am_

_Taeyong hyung, you've been staring at Doyoungie hyung for so long!_

It's honestly embarrassing for him for some sort. Being caught up staring at a person for a moment? He just laughed it off for a while and hastily recouped his composure and diverts his attention as he asks Jaehyun, "Are we near?"

"Almost there."

"Okay then, I'll sleep as well. Wake me up when we arrive."

By that, Taeyong also fell into a deep slumber.

-o-

It was loud.

Doyoung woke up as there was a song vociferously playing in the radio, Jaehyun's singing along it while driving and Sicheng's dancing despite the space. He realized he was still resting his head on Taeyong's shoulder. Doyoung swiftly adjusted himself and saw that Taeyong fell asleep as well. He gazed the older's face for a minute, _he is indeed so ethereal_. Doyoung was admiring his bestfriend not until he noticed that Yuta's head is also rested at Taeyong's shoulder. Maybe he told Yuta the same thing, okay then.

He feels his heart crack for a bit.

"Sichengie, I'm seeing the waves already!" Doyoung squealed, like a baby.

Sicheng was startled as there was someone who spoke, he initially thought that no one's awake except for Jaehyun and him, "Ah yes, hyung!" he agreed as he peeked and saw that Doyoung is awake already.

"I think you should wake up Taeyong when we arrive." Jaehyun states, "We can already settle our things in the rooms after and have fun later!"

Oh Yuta's already awake. He's got his earphones plugged in his ears; maybe he’s already listening to his favorite tunes.

Doyoung already wants to capture the beauty of the sea. It's so pretty. In all honesty, he loves going to such beaches but since he is a home buddy, Doyoung doesn't initiate to travel and unwind. Luckily, there's the Lee Taeyong which made him agree and join.

"We are here!" Jaehyun exclaimed.

Sicheng mutters as he got out of the car and felt the wind breeze, "Oh my god, the beach!"

As the lovers went out of the car, Yuta also followed as he started taking photos of the scenery, of himself and the boyfriends. Now Doyoung's stuck inside with Taeyong. The younger kept on tugging his bestfriend's shirt but he's not waking up.

"Yongie, come on. Wake up."

"Mhm, don't wanna." Taeyong whispers, "I want to snuggle closer to you."

"Taeyong-ah, wake up or I'll leave you." Doyoung crossed him arms upon saying.

"Is it real?"

Doyoung was taken aback and is confused. What is Taeyong referring to? Did something happen earlier? Did he say something earlier? A lot of thoughts are going inside Doyoung's brain.

_Did I say something when I was asleep?_

Doyoung's dream was all about Taeyong rejected him when he tried to confess to him. This actually made his heart ache. Despite of this, Doyoung flashed a confused face.

"Huh?"

"Is it real that you don't want me to lea-?"

Jaehyun’s just saved Doyoung on time, saving him from the Taeyong’s question.

Jaehyun was knocking at the window of Doyoung's side while Taeyong was talking earlier, therefore it made Taeyong stop as Jung mouthed that the both of them should go out already. The breeze is calming and they were going to take a group photo together. By this, Taeyong hurriedly adjusted himself while Doyoung did the same.

They instantly joined their friends as they took some snaps. A formal group photo first then it was followed by a picture full of wacky faces. Suddenly, Doyoung realized that his bestfriend was holding his waist ever since they took the photos and because of this, the younger's heart soared very much.

After the photo taking session, they hastily went to the lobby of the hotel they’re going to stay at. For sure, the group already wants to see the waves and have fun under the sun. Jaehyun went ahead and got the keys.

To Doyoung’s surprise, there were only three keys. He looks at Sicheng in confusion. Sicheng only flashed a sly smile.

“Sichengie and I are in one room. Yuta’s going solo and that leaves us with Doyoung and Taeyong in a room. Is everything clear?” Jaehyun asked.

“Wait. Why am I-“

“Jaehyunnie, it is. Let’s quickly head to our room and meet later. Shall we?” Taeyong said as Doyoung failed to protest by his sudden statement.

Jaehyun finally gave their room key to them. Doyoung figured out that they’re the only person in the second floor. The rest had their rooms located in the third floor.

Rooming with Taeyong – well, he shouldn’t have any problem with it since they’re bestfriends, right? Doyoung breathes deeply and calms himself. _Nothing will happen; it’s going to be okay. I’ll just enjoy my time with Taeyong in our room._ Also, it wouldn’t be awkward since they’re going to have separate beds to sleep on.

As they entered the room, Doyoung immediately stopped.

There.

Is.

Only.

One.

Bed.

He couldn’t believe it. A bed for two? Jaehyun must’ve booked them in a wrong room. Furious as he is, he called Jaehyun. Doyoung needs an explanation for this. He’s rooming with Taeyong and now, he will be sharing a bed with him? Doyoung’s heart might not handle what could potentially happen later on.

[ Jaehyun? What is happening? ]

[ Oh, hyung. Are you and Taeyong hyung dressed up already? ]

[ No? ]

[ Then why did you- ]

Doyoung is internally raging as he shots the question, [ Why is there only one bed? ]

[ Well, about that… ] Jaehyun paused for a while, [ The hotel is fully already and there are only three rooms left which are all for you know – couples. I have no choice so I booked it? ]

Oh. A room for a couple it is. That explains the candles and the aromatic smell of the room. [ Okay then, I understand you. Bye. ] Doyoung said as he ended his call quickly.

“Are we good, now?” Taeyong asked and all Doyoung did was to nod.

Sleeping with Taeyong isn’t new to him anymore. They’ve done it since they were young but this time, it is different. It’s different because of his feelings, apparently. Doyoung couldn’t stop thinking about it while fixing his thing in their shared space. He’s so lost in thought.

“Doie?”

“Yes, hyung?”

“Finally. I’m trying to get your attention for so many times but you won’t even bat an eye at me. What’s wrong?” Taeyong stated while massaging his knuckles.

Doyoung was taken aback by his bestfriend’s question but quickly answers it, “I’m okay, promise. That’s all.” The younger beamed after his statement.

Reluctant to agree with his bestfriend’s statement, Taeyong asks, “Are you sure?”

“I am, Yongie.”

“Okay then.”

After their conversation, they quickly dressed up into a swimming-appropriate get up and met with their friends at the beach. Apparently, Jaehyun also told his uncle to prepare a tent to stay at. There was also a barbeque grill, a jug, five chairs and a long table in it. Oh, a pack of hotdogs, marshmallows and a pack of juice were also present. It seems that Jaehyun wanted this trip to be worthwhile and truly enjoying.

“My uncle said that’s a treat for us since it’s our first time here.”

“Tell our gratitude to your uncle then!” Yuta said.

“Will do, Yuta hyung.”

“Ah, it’s so hot.” Doyoung stated as he furiously fans himself.

Taeyong rolls his eyes in response, “We’re literally out, in the beach so what did you expect?”

Doyoung just glared at his bestfriend.

“Not at these two, bickering once more.”

“Shut up, Sicheng.”

The rest just laughed and snickered at Doyoung’s remark, it was indeed hilarious.

Yuta took off his shades and did some stretching. It seems that he wants to swim already, “I’ll test the waters now, bye!”

“Jaehyun and I will join Yuta hyung first. Have fun, you two!” Sicheng said while he hurriedly grabbed Jaehyun’s wrist heading to the waves as well.

That leaves us with the two of them, _again_. Taeyong and Doyoung.

“Do you want to join them?”

The older replied, “No.”

This made Doyoung confused, “I thought you wanted to swim already, you were eager earlier. Why not now?”

“I can swim with you later, there’s no need to rush.”

_With you._

Oh, oh.

Doyoung is now, a tomato.

Taeyong can obviously see that his bestfriend is red, but he doesn’t tell him. Instead, he asks him, “Shall we cook together? Staying here and doing nothing might lead us to boredom so why not prepare the food?”

“Okay, that’s good."

That explains how Taeyong and Doyoung ended up cooking their lunch for them. The three who went swimming just got back in their tent, all drenched by the water. They also harmlessly tried to make the ones who stayed, wet with water but unfortunately, they failed as it was time to eat. They can’t risk eating without the two of them because they’ll change their clothes once a certain part of their clothes is wet. The lovebirds shared a towel (they’re sharing their heat too) as Yuta wore his robe to soak the water in their bodies.

“The sea’s amazing.” Yuta remarked.

Sicheng hummed as an agreement.

Jaehyun mutters, “Taeyong hyung and Doyoung hyung, have fun in the beach later. We’ll leave on the tomorrow at dinner, remember? We have to settle our papers for graduation on Monday and there’s a party held by the boys led by Taeil hyung in the evening.”

Doyoung almost forgot the papers and the party. Blame his research for making him relaxed and less tensed for the papers. Accomplishing the research made him feel like he’s secured that he will be graduating. Taeyong stares at him, seems like he was waiting for his bestfriend to represent the both of them and answer Jaehyun.

“We’ll do, I missed the beach as well. I must enjoy while it lasts.” Doyoung truthfully responded.

Jaehyun utters, “Good.”

Taeyong and Doyoung are now walking side by side along the skirts of the beach.

As they were done eating lunch earlier in the tent, the group decided to play some games both inside the tent and under the sun. Those would be some arm wrestling (in which Yuta won obviously), playing the frying pan game (Doyoung lost consecutively), attempting to build sandcastles individually (Doyoung’s was destroyed by the waves many times) and even play beach volleyball. After what transpired, Jaehyun and Sicheng told them that were going to wander around the vicinity while Yuta said he was going to shower as he’s full of sweat prior to the activities done.

This leads us to Taeyong and Doyoung with each other, once more. The sun is now setting and the waves are getting calmer than it was before. As they walk together, they tackled a lot of necessary and unnecessary things. It went from what to wear in the party to Jaehyun’s preparedness about the trip and many more.

Suddenly, Taeyong paused for a while as this made Doyoung puzzled.

Doyoung, laced with concern, asks “What’s the matter, Tae?”

“I realized we haven’t had a photo together in this trip.” Taeyong deadpanned.

“We have one? With Jaehyun, Si-“

“I meant the both of us only.”

There it goes, again.

Doyoung’s heart beating so fast that one more move from the Lee Taeyong, it might burst.

_Shoot._

Taeyong grabs Doyoung’s hand to get close to him as secures his hand on his bestfriend’s waist. _Pretty boy is making my heart race, again._ Taeyong opens his phone camera and takes a photo. Confidently, Taeyong can tell Doyoung’s heart is beating as its audible and he can feel it. The older secretly giggles at it. All Doyoung did was to beam. Taeyong is smiling too, but his smile is different. It’s a smile of someone who found a treasure; a smile of someone who won a match; a smile of someone who is extremely happy.

After some selcas, Taeyong’s hand left Doyoung’s waist but it instantly found his hand and stayed right there. Taeyong checked the photos out with his free hand while Doyoung can’t process what’s happening and if he’s just dreaming. All of a sudden, Taeyong squeezes his hands.

_Oh my god, it’s real._

“Doie, you weren’t smiling at some of the photos. We must take a photo again. Let’s find someone to take of photo of us.” Taeyong said with a pout.

Doyoung just beamed at him saying, “Okay, Taeyongie.”

They continued walking but this time, they’re holding each other’s hands. Taeyong’s grip on Doyoung’s hand is way too strong. It felt like he’s planning to never let go of Doyoung. It seems like he’s going to be at Doyoung’s side forever. As they were walking, Doyoung didn’t notice Taeyong taking photos of him candidly until Doyoung caught him _when he attempted to look at Taeyong secretly (Doyoung wanted to stare at Taeyong’s godly visuals for a moment)_.

Taeyong snickers, “What?”

“Why are you taking photos of me?” Doyoung unabashedly questioned.

“Everything’s beautiful. You’re beautiful. The place is beautiful.” Taeyong deadpans, “Why can’t I?” .

_Damn._

How Doyoung wished he didn’t ask Taeyong that because right now, he’s blushing way too much. Currently, he’s like a teenage high school student who was asked out by his crush. Butterflies are in his stomach, Doyoung is in some sort of ecstasy.

Finally, they found a good place to take a souvenir photo and someone to take their photo.

It’s a mini-garden alongside the beach. It’s like a beach-themed garden, in a way. The place is decorated by sea shells, starfishes, flowers and everything related to the beach. It’s pretty like Taeyong, Doyoung thinks.

“Sir, are you ready?” The man asked.

He adds, “I’ll take the photo in three, two, one and done.” Taeyong thanked the man as he receives his phone back and Doyoung bowed as a sign of gratitude.

Well, a word to describe their photo together?

_Perfect._

It’s the way Taeyong carried Doyoung on his back while smiling ear to ear while Doyoung eyesmiled as he squished the older’s cheeks.

“We’re kinda cute?”

“We are cute together, Doyoung-ah.”

_Together._

The moment is way too much for Doyoung’s heart. This makes him feel like he’s ready. It’s like he’s ready to confess to Taeyong, anytime and anywhere. Doyoung hopes this won’t stop, ever.

-o-

The sun completely vanished as it was replaced by the moon. Taeyong and Doyoung went back to their room to rest and prepare for the evening’s agenda.

“I’ll shower first. Is it okay for you, Doie?” His bestfriend asked.

Doyoung states, “Go ahead. I’ll change and talk to Jaehyun first. See you later.”

“See you later, too.”

As Taeyong went inside the bathroom, Doyoung fishes out his phone and hurriedly messages Jaehyun.

_To: Yoonoh Yoonoh, 6:07 pm_

_Jaehyunnie, I’ll talk to you rn. Tell Sichengie to go ahead with Yuta, I’ll tell you something quickly._

_From: Yoonoh Yoonoh, 6:08 pm_

_Okay, what’s the fuss about?_

_To: Yoonoh Yoonoh, 6:10 pm_

_You know what it is. I’ll meet you in the garden in five minutes._

_From: Yoonoh Yoonoh, 6:12 pm_

_Five minutes, it is._

Doyoung fixed himself and swiftly went down. He went ahead to the garden and waited for his friend. After a few minutes, Jaehyun finally arrived with two smoothies at hand. One’s a Strawberry and Jaehyun gave it to him while the other one is Banana.

“A treat. Thank you, Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun states, “Sicheng was craving smoothies so I reserved one for him and got us too.”

“You’re whipped.”

“I truly am.” Jaehyun chuckles, “Now, spill.”

Doyoung inhales and exhales deeply. There’s no turning back right now for he’s ready. He is finally ready.

“I will confess to Taeyong tonight.” Doyoung announced.

Jaehyun’s jaw literally dropped. It’s not that he didn’t see this coming but he thought that it would be soon and not now. Despite of that, he’s happy. After so much pining and calls with Doyoung ranting about Taeyong, he’s finally going to tell his bestfriend. He is proud of Doyoung. “Doie hyung, finally.” Now, all he hopes is that it’ll turn out great.

“I know.” Doyoung, who is now obviously nervous, says “Right now, I’m so nervous and excited, yeah?”

Jaehyun queries him, “What’s the plan? Any tricks or something?”

Doyoung forgot about that.

Well, Taeyong would love it even if it’s just simple, right? All that matters is the confession – the sincerity, the warmth, the legitimacy and the love present in that confession.

“I just thought that I will Taeyong without preparing anything?”

“I see.”

“I’m planning to confess after the dinner. Is it okay?” Doyoung, unsure, asks Jaehyun for affirmation.

“It’s a great time. By the way, best of luck. Go get your man, hyung.” Jaehyun said.

Doyoung smiles at his friend, “I will. Thank you so much for everything.”

“No problem, hyung. Shall we go to the resto now?”

“Let’s go.”

After a few minutes of walking, Doyoung and Jaehyun arrived at Chef Kentucky’s – the place where they’ll eat their dinner. Doyoung was surprised Taeyong and Yuta wasn’t there yet. Maybe Taeyong’s still dressing up. Maybe Yuta went somewhere.

Just, maybe.

Couple of minutes passed and still, they weren’t at the restaurant yet.

“Doyoung, where’s Taeyong?” Sicheng asked.

“He told me he was going to take a shower but it’s so long, though.”

“Jae, did you ask Yuta what he’s gonna do?”

Sicheng received a ‘no’ in response.

Doyoung suggests, “Let’s wait and if in 30 minutes they aren’t here yet, let’s look for them.”

The rest nodded in approval.

This made Doyoung text a lot of messages to Taeyong and a message to Yuta too. Normally, one message of Doyoung and Taeyong would reply instantly but this time, it seems like it didn’t happen.

_To: Yong <3, 7:05 pm_

_Hey, where are you?_

_To: Yong <3, 7:08 pm_

_Are you still dressing up? Message me, asap_ _L_

_To: Yong <3, 7:13 pm_

_Is everything okay, Taeyongie?_

_To: Yong <3, 7:15 pm_

_I’m worried, Yong-ah. Where are you?_

Not a single reply – at all.

_To: NaYuta :D, 7:10 pm_

_Yuta, where did you go? Are you asleep?_

No reply from Yuta, either.

This situation is making Doyoung so worried.

“I’ll look for Taeyong now. Jae and Sicheng, find Yuta.”

Sicheng tells Doyoung, “Be careful, hyung. You’re all alone.”

“I will. Now, let’s find them.”

Doyoung swiftly went outside and checked the beach. He walked along it and even visited the mini-garden but there was no sign of them. He checked the garden where he and Jaehyun talked earlier but sadly, no Taeyong or Yuta was there.

To be honest, the resort is pretty big.

He might not find Taeyong or Yuta at all. Despite that, he continued his search. He went to the kid’s pool. Doyoung visited around the Jacuzzi area. He also checked the adult’s pool. He scanned the children’s playground (even though it’s obvious enough Taeyong or Yuta wouldn’t be there) and he went to many areas.

No Taeyong or Yuta was present.

Doyoung was about to give up and go back to the restaurant when he heard a voice from a distance, _a familiar one to be exact_.

The voice was too familiar that it made Doyoung hide in a bush as the certain voice was coming out from a cottage. Doyoung can’t explain it – his heart is beating fast. He’s nervous for what he’s going to hear.

“-many things to thank for. Thank you for everything. Thank you for waiting for me. Thank you for understanding me. Thank you, a lot.” The voice said.

Yuta added, “I never thought I’d get this far. Well, I have to say it. You mean a lot to me. I love you. I love you so much. I love you-“

It was enough for Doyoung.

He didn’t need to hear the rest of it.

He is crying, per se. How great it was to have the courage to finally tell someone your feelings and loose it at a second. How he really admires and respects Yuta for being able to confess that easy. Building up the confidence to do something is hard. It doesn’t come easily. It takes a lot of guts to do a certain thing. Just like how Doyoung mustered up his courage and was valiant to confess not until his bravery broke when he heard that.

For the record, he wasn’t rejected.

Still, it made his heart ache that he needs to earn courage, _again._ Someone did it again before him. Yuta did it, once more. Seeing it makes Doyoung’s confidence crumble. Doyoung blames himself – _why couldn’t I tell Taeyong quickly? Why am I such a coward? Why did I lose a chance again? Why couldn’t I confess to him? Why do I keep on having such guts to tell him but ends up failing to do so?_ Thus, he made a verdict not to confess tonight as planned. Maybe today wasn’t the day, maybe someday. He’ll act like he didn’t hear anything – for good.

His tears won’t stop as he went back to the restaurant and called Jaehyun.

[ Hyung? Did you fi- ]

[ I didn’t find them. ]

[ Oh. We didn’t find them too. ]

Doyoung interjects, [ Maybe they’ll just eat after, let’s eat now. The three of us. ]

[ Okay then. We’ll head there in a minute. ] Jaehyun says as they ended the call.

After a couple of minutes, Jaehyun and Sicheng finally arrived at the resto and proceeded to eat dinner. As they were close to finishing their meals, Taeyong and Yuta finally arrived. This made Jaehyun startled and Sicheng surprised. Doyoung didn’t show any reaction upon their arrival.

“Sorry, we’re late.” Taeyong said.

Jaehyun darts a question, “Where did you go? Both of you?”

Yuta eyes Taeyong for a moment and answers, “U-uh outside. We talked about something.”

“Oh, okay.” Jaehyun mumbled.

“Come now, eat.” Sicheng says, “Both of you are hungry, yes?”

Taeyong and Yuta just nodded as they sat together with their friends.

As they were waiting for them to finish their meals, the group had a conversation. Their conversation is mostly about how good is the beach, how great is the accommodation and many more. Yet in that talk, Doyoung didn’t speak at all and they noticed this – but they didn’t ask him the reason why. They presumed that maybe Doyoung is exhausted and tired after a long day. Despite of that presumption, Taeyong doesn’t buy that. Taeyong knows Doyoung wanted to relax and go to the beach for a long time already. Taeyong thinks it’s odd for Doyoung to be quiet all of a sudden.

Upon their way back to their shared room, Doyoung didn’t speak at all. Hence, the atmosphere between the two of them is quite awkward and silent since usually, Doyoung is the louder half. Seeing Doyoung become silent makes Taeyong uneasy.

As they arrived in their room, Taeyong opens up the conversation, “I’m sorry I didn’t reply earlier. I left my phone here.”

“I understand, hyung.” Doyoung answered and the room is now eloped with silence once more.

Taeyong suddenly says, “Doyoung-ah, you’re not okay.”

“I guess we’re back at this kind of conversation again, hyung?”

“I’m just worried about yo-“

Doyoung was taken aback and answers, “I am fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Taeyong swiftly interjects, “You’re not at your usual self, and you didn’t even look at me earlier when we were eating. Just now.”

“I’m tired, m’kay?”

“I know, but you’re acti-“

“Please, I don’t want to argue. I wanna sleep, hyung.” Doyoung pleaded, it was evident in his state that he’s drowsy already. The bunny is in need of a deep slumber.

“Okay then. Sleep tight, Doie.”

Taeyong was waiting for a ‘goodnight, hyung’ but it seems like Doyoung had already fallen asleep in the bed. Taeyong coos at the sight of the younger and has the urge to kiss his bestfriend’s forehead yet Taeyong thinks – _soon, I’ll do that_. Taeyong lies down beside the younger and fixes the blanket so that it’ll cover them both. The older kept on attempting to sleep yet the thought of Doyoung being quiet is bugging him. As Doyoung said earlier that’s he okay, Taeyong ponders that maybe it’s just him going over a mile, worrying too much about the younger. Before he sleeps, a random thought popped in his brain.

_Maybe tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow is finally the day I’ve been waiting for._

With that, he brushes off that thought and goes to sleep.

-o-

Taeyong woke up as the sunlight was directly beaming at his face.

Taeyong’s startled as he’s all alone now in the room. He checks the alarm clock; it was just 7 in the morning. Doyoung probably woke up earlier once more. Oh great, he didn’t miss their free breakfast at the hotel’s dining room. Remembering what he talked about with Doyoung last night, he hopes that today, Doyoung will go back to his usual self. With this, Taeyong rushed down to the hotel’s dining room seeing his friends eating breakfast already.

“TY hyung, good morning!” Jaehyun greeted him, he responds with a smile.

Sicheng mutters, “Come and eat now. Sit with us, let’s go.”

As Taeyong was approaching their table, he notices that Doyoung is not uttering any word like yesterday. They ate breakfast as the group tackled and discussed how they are looking forward to today’s turn of events. Oh, Doyoung isn’t speaking – not until Jaehyun asks him this question.

“You looked for them around the cottages, right?” Jaehyun queried.

This made Taeyong pause for a while. Taeyong thinks that might be it – Doyoung accidentally eavesdropped at his and Yuta’s conversation. Taeyong realizes that this might be bad if Doyoung thought Yuta confessed again. It’s a big _oh no_ indeed.

“Ah, yes.” Doyoung answers, “I didn’t find them, though.”

Jaehyun continued to talk as Taeyong ogled Yuta for a moment. It seems like they need to talk out for this.

Breakfast was already finished and their tummies are now all full. The first activity for the day was kayaking. Jaehyun obviously paired with Sicheng for the ride. Taeyong was about to say he’ll go together with Doyoung but then, Doyoung said he wanted to enjoy kayaking alone. Honestly, Taeyong is worried of Doyoung – the younger gets seasick sometimes. This made the group quite startled and concerned. Thus, Taeyong ended up kayaking with Yuta.

Kayaking? It was fun and enjoying if you’ll ask Taeyong. The water is crystal clear as he can see the coral reefs, fishes and other living sea creatures under it. Taeyong saw a starfish, even. Yet if Taeyong’s going to be honest, it’ll be more enjoying to go kayaking with Doyoung. Too bad he didn’t have the opportunity to do so.

After their kayak session, the group decided (it was actually Jaehyun who thought of it) to rent a boat fit for five to wander around the beach perimeters (and to possibly visit some islands that were close to the beach if they can). It was actually obvious that Taeyong kept himself close to Doyoung in case anything happens which leads them to seating next to each other in the boat.

“Why are you seating with me?” Doyoung asked.

Taeyong interjects, “Why not?”

“Look. If you’re worried about my seasickness, it’s okay.” Doyoung relents, “I can handle.”

“I know you, Doie. Maybe if we’ll-“

“I said it’s fine, hyung.”

“Okay.” Taeyong answered – but he didn’t leave Doyoung despite the younger’s protest.

Want to know something?

You see, Doyoung actually felt butterflies because of his bestfriend’s protectiveness. The ‘ _I can handle’_ was obviously, partly a lie. The last time he went on a boat (which was three years ago), he puked due to his seasickness which disrupted the boat adventure back then. Doyoung didn’t want that to happen again. He wants to ride a boat and appreciate the waves together with the nature, peacefully.

_Taeyong. Thank you, a lot._

Doyoung suddenly felt a warm, bony hand caressing his hands. The hand is Taeyong’s, of course. Doyoung smiles endearingly by the action and mumbles a ‘thank you’ to the older. Taeyong simply nodded in response, happy that Doyoung found comfort from it.

Right there, throughout the trip, everything seemed to go back to what it is. Taeyong and Doyoung calmly watched the attractive, astonishing scenery around them. The others did the same too – appreciating and taking photographs of the bewildering beauty setting.

Until lunch came, Doyoung became silent again. Taeyong honestly thought that after their boat trip around the beach, they’ll go back to normal. It seems like he was completely wrong. As they finished eating lunch at Mr. Kentucky’s (yet again), Taeyong noticed that Doyoung was slowly getting weak based on his current state.

“Guys, I want t-to….” Aha, Taeyong’s right. Doyoung who’s gradually losing energy says, “Want to sleep. I’m drow-”

“Doyoung, let’s go. I’ll tuck you in bed.” Taeyong utters as he grabs the younger’s wrist and wraps his arm around his waist for support. Taeyong tells their friends that he’ll back after guiding Doyoung.

When they arrive in their shared room, Doyoung once again, plops down in their bed.

“Mhm, Yongie.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for everything.”

“Always. You know that.”

Taeyong adds, “Do you need anything?”

Doyoung shakes his head and offers a smile instead.

“I’ll go back now?”

“Yeah.” Taeyong was about to go out of the room when Doyoung says, “Wait.”

“Yes, Doyoungie?”

Doyoung was about to say something yet he stopped himself, “I- nevermind, thank you again.” Maybe soon, maybe later – he thinks.

Taeyong beams as a response “Sleep well. See you later.”

Doyoung smiles as he dozes off to a deep slumber.

-o-

Doyoung just woke up.

He’s currently okay now. His body feels alive again. Doyoung checks the time - it’s the time wherein the sun is setting is close. Oh, Doyoung remembers what happened the day before at that moment. It makes him feel both happiness and sadness, how wonderful. Happiness because of what completely transpired and sadness because maybe he’s not going to experience it again. He’s fully aware.

Now, he remembers his feelings. How he was supposed to confess last night to Taeyong.

_Maybe I do need to tell him already._

All of a sudden, Doyoung checks his phone and sees that there are messages from his friends.

_From: Yoonoh Yoonoh, 4:10 pm_

_Doyoung, take care! Hopefully when you wake up, you’ll be okay. Sicheng and I love you!_

_From: NaYuta :D, 4:14 pm_

_Fighting! Hope you are fine now_ _J_

Doyoung melts by his friends’ thoughtfulness. He quickly replies to his friends a simple message of gratitude. Doyoung was about to sleep again when suddenly, he heard a knock coming from his door. Without knowing who it might be, he decided to open it. Doyoung is completely surprised as it was Yuta, in the flesh.

“Doyoung, hi.”

Unsure of what’s happening, he greets back Yuta with a “H-hello?”

Yuta asks, “Can I come in? I wanted to talk to you.”

Oh, here comes the heartbreak or something, “Go ahead. Come inside.”

He lets Yuta inside and offers him to have a seat in a wooden chair. The tension is quite thick and the air is indeed, very much awkward. Someone needs to disrupt it and start talking. Doyoung was about to break the ice when Yuta started talking.

“So, yeah. I’m here because I felt I needed to tell you something.”

Just that one statement makes Doyoung nervous and his heart racing again. He responds, “Shoot, what is it?”

“Look, Doyoung. I confessed to Taeyong last night.”

_Boom, there it goes._

“But I was rejected, obviously. It wasn’t a love confession too. It was a confession of acceptance.” Yuta added.

_Confession of what?_

“Can you please elaborate further? I don’t get it.” Doyoung said.

Yuta states, “You see, I know Taeyong’s in love. He loves a person who is not me. Not Yuta. As I am aware of it and I don’t want to hurt myself anymore, I have to let my love for Taeyong subside. I had to give up my hopes. I have to let go of Taeyong. He loves me but it’s platonic. He loves you, Doyoung.”

This whole revelation is making Doyoung’s jaw drop and cry at the same time.

_Taeyong’s in love._

_He loves a person who’s not Yuta._

_He loves you, Doyoung._

_And that is me. I am Doyoung._

_The person Taeyong loves._

_Oh my god._

“Now, go get Taeyong. What are you waiting for?”

“He’ll be waiting for you in the mini-garden alongside the beach, okay? I’ll head out first, now. Doyoung-ah, fighting.” Yuta adds as he left Doyoung’s room hastily.

Before, he wasn’t sure. Now, he’s affirmative. Doyoung wanted to scream as he was so happy. He’s finally gonna get his own love story. He knows there’s only one way to find out if what’s Yuta saying was indeed true. Doyoung swiftly went down and ran to place he went yesterday.

-o-

Doyoung nearly cries when he got there.

His friends – Yuta (who was obviously panting hard as he came from Taeyong and Doyoung’s room) and the couple, Jaehyun and Sicheng were at the entrance waiting for him as each one of them has a red rose. Doyoung wonders when did Taeyong plan all of this and how did their friends got included. He neglects that thought first and goes towards his friends, giving him the roses.

_Roses – my favorite. Reminds me of Taeyong a lot too, I love it._

“Doyoung, I’m happy for the both of you.” Jaehyun said.

Yuta mutters, “Me too. Go get TY, Doyo.”

“Finally, here it is. Go, Doie hyung!” Sicheng cheered.

All Doyoung can do is to smile at them.

As he entered the mini-garden, he found Taeyong standing exactly at the place where their photo was taken a day before.

Doyoung is now crying. He can’t contain his emotions, per se. Also, he can’t believe that this exact moment is happening. Doyoung feels like he was just dreaming. It feels like this is just another dream version of him and Taeyong getting together.

Taeyong wraps his arms around Doyoung’s waist, getting closer to him while saying, “Hi.”

_It is real._

“H-Hello” Doyoung looks at his bestfriend (soon-to-be boyfriend)’s eyes endearingly as he cries, he couldn’t believe this.

“Why are you crying, baby?”

_Baby. I love that._

Doyoung answers as he sobs, “I just, can’t believe this?”

“Me too.” Taeyong responded.

Doyoung thought Taeyong would bring him closer to an embrace, that’s what most couples would do. But instead, the Lee Taeyong is with one kneel down holding Doyoung’s hand staring deep into his eyes. This made the younger surprised.

Note, both of them are visibly in tears already. This moment is truly, precious for them to handle

“Yong-ah, stand up. What are you doing? Are you going to prop-“

Taeyong chuckles, “Soon but not now, just let me.”

_Soon._

Taeyong’s statement made his heart go feral once more.

“Kim Dongyoung, the only person who’ll I love in my entire life.

“I always thought I was obvious. Obvious that I liked you since we were in high school. Obvious that I love you since we were in second year. I always thought I was until they told me I wasn’t.

“I am sorry for giving you those mixed signals back then. I never liked and loved a person this much before. That’s why I didn’t know what exactly to do. Despite of this, I would like to say that I am thankful for everything.

“Thank you for being my comfort, my warmth, my light, my peace, my sense of security and my pillar. My one and only love. I can’t imagine a life of mine without you. You are so important to me, you know? You’re everything that I want and need.

“I love your voice. I love your kindness. I love your nagging. I love your protectiveness. I love you, because you’re you. Doyoungie, you make me feel like I’m the luckiest person in the world because I have you. Let’s be together until we’re old and until the end, yeah?

“My favorite person, Doyoung.

“I love you, a lot. I’ll love you always and forever.”

As soon as Taeyong was finished, he stood up and showed a red box. A red box containing a ring. A silver band with a diamond in the center. Doyoung can’t contain his emotions; he’s so overwhelmed – happy, contented and relieved all in one.

“Doie, this is my promise ring to you.” Taeyong, who is sobbing, says as he slips the ring in Doyoung’s ring finger, “I want to let you know that no one can separate us. I want you to know that my love for you is endless. I want to let the world know that it’s us, Taeyong and Doyoung only.”

Doyoung replies as he noticed the older is also wearing a ring similar to one in his hand, “Yong-ah, you didn’t have to.”

The older just smiled in return as he gazes at Doyoung with an unfathomable affection.

_It’s time to confess, Doyoung._

“Lee Taeyong, the love of my life.

“The moment you came into my life, I knew there was something special and different in you.

“Something special in a way that you’re incredibly the most amazing person I met in my lifetime. Something different in a way that you’re handsome but you don’t flaunt it unlike the others, you’re talented but you’re humble, you’re so kind and you don’t bring harm to anyone; I love that about you.

“You’ve been my bestfriend since we were young and I am so glad I met you. You’ve been in my darkest days to my happiest moments. I never regret spending those with you. I never felt this way before to anyone until you.

“You understand me the most. You stood by me. You’re there for me despite everything that happened. I am so grateful for everything, Yongie. I am sorry it took a while but at least, we’re besides each other right? I can’t wait to spend my days with you.

“My home, my heart and my life.

“I love you so much, Taeyong. I love you more than you can imagine.”

_Finally._

“So Kim Doyoung, is that a yes? Would you like to spend more sunsets with me? Would you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive and be your boyfriend? I promise, I will take care of you, I will-” Taeyong asked while staring at the younger.

Doyoung nearly cries again before cutting off the older’s statement, “I’d love to. To more sunsets with you, Taeyong. Yes, I’m yours and you’re mine.”

Taeyong’s smiling like he won the lottery. Doyoung’s blushing too hard. Taeyong pulled Doyoung closer and circled the younger’s waist. Their faces were getting closer to each other. Doyoung stared at Taeyong like he’s glued to him. Taeyong gazed back with same amount of fondness.

Doyoung says, “Thank you for this, for everything.”

“Always.” Taeyong replies as he grabs Doyoung closer to him, their faces inches away from each other.

Taeyong mutters, “Oh baby, I love you.”

“I love you too, boyfriend.” Doyoung replied.

As the sun was setting, Taeyong and Doyoung kissed as their love was one. It was kiss full of loving, security, warmth, longing, sincerity and affection. There, Lee Taeyong and Kim Doyoung were officially boyfriends.

**A day after…**

As the party was hosted by the Moon Taeil, a graduate who majored in Music who is currently a Producer, the boys were clearly having fun. The party was held for the future graduates of Neo Things: Johnny, Yuta, Taeyong, Kun, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun and Sicheng.

“Mark! Where is your brother and Doyoung hyung?” Xiaojun, who idolizes Doyoung in a way, asked.

“Oh.” Mark tries to formulate an answer, “I guess they’re on the way?”

“I see. Congratulations to you and Taeyong hyung, then.”

Mark is blushing by Xiaojun’s statement. You see, Mark got together with Haechan a week ago. Mark has been courting Haechan for 3 months already and when Haechan asked out Mark on a date, he thought it was just a simple one. He clearly did not expect Haechan singing him a confession song with the 00600 gang, helping him.

All of a sudden, someone back hugged him.

“Babe, missed me?” It was from the Lee Donghyuck, Mark’s dearest love of his life.

Mark planted a kiss on Haechan’s cheek as he replies, “Of course.”

“By the way, where are the lovebirds?”

“Which one?”

Haechan rolls his eyes, “Duh, your brother and Dongyoung hyung?”

“Maybe they’re com-“

Mark didn’t have the opportunity to finish his statement as the couple: Taeyong and Doyoung finally arrived at the party garnering a loud response from the bunch. The pair looked magnificent and ethereal as ever. Taeyong with his striking blonde hair matched with a black polo and jeans. Doyoung with his black hair, wearing a black turtle neck top coupled with a vest together with his specs. And oh, their rings can be seen too as they were holding hands. Sweet. A match made in heaven, truly.

“They’re cheesy.” Haechan commented.

Mark chuckles, “Look who’s talking.”

“Stop.”

“You were like that a week ago. Do you remember? You can’t let go of my hand.” Mark added.

Haechan just glared as he knew Mark was right.

-o-

Doyoung’s head is resting on Taeyong’s shoulder.

They’re still at the party, of course. Upon their arrival, a lot of questions were asked ranging from ‘who confessed first’, ‘how did it happen’ and so much more. Of course, they congratulated them. Some praised Jaehyun for organizing the trip even. Without him, nothing might have happened. It was overwhelming for the both of them. As there were so many questions that were presented, one question remained in their hearts.

_“Are you engaged already? What’s with the ring?” Lucas asked._

_Doyoung quickly answered, “No, we’re not en-“_

_“Not yet. But soon, we will be. Eventually, we’ll be married and everyone’s invited for sure. The ring is my promise ring for Doyoung. I’ll give him a prettier ring soon.” Taeyong confidently said and it earned a hot response from the boys. Johnny’s jaw dropped. Sungchan clapped. The 00z line did a celebratory dance and the rest was amazed by Taeyong._

Doyoung almost cried because of Taeyong’s response. One day in their official relationship yet Taeyong is already sure that he’s going to marry Doyoung. He is affirmative that he’s going to spend his life with Doyoung. Doyoung’s heart is in complete euphoria.

“Doie? Are you crying?”

Doyoung stares at his lover’s eyes and smiles, “I am but it’s because I’m happy.”

“I’m happy because of you. You’re assured that you want to be with me throughout your life. You’re so confident about us. I am so overwhelmed. I love you, Taeyong. I do, baby. A lot.” Doyoung added as he kissed his boyfriend’s forehead.

Taeyong beams endearingly and says, “Oh Doyoung, I told you this before. Let’s be together until we’re old and until the end.” Taeyong cups Doyoung’s cheeks, “I love you, too. I love you so much.”

With that, Taeyong kissed Doyoung square on the lips as fireworks appeared in the sky courtesy of Hendery.

_Bestfriends._

_Boyfriends._

_Soulmates._

That is Lee Taeyong and Kim Doyoung.

Once they were bestfriends and now, they’re boyfriends. They’re the soulmates who are bonded to be with each other. With their strong bond, no one can truly separate them. Together, they’ll spend more sunsets with each other until the end of time.

As Doyoung said it before: _To more sunsets with you, Taeyong._

_\- fin._

**Author's Note:**

> im so grateful you completed this fic !!
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated hehe. want to scream and rant at me? go on and yell at me here on [ twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/trulydoies) and [ curious cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/trulydoies) hehe. see u again [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542662)!!
> 
> with all the love, nini ^.^


End file.
